


State of Emergency

by pinkchubbiebunnie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gun Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Smut, Swearing, i want him back, season one glenn is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchubbiebunnie/pseuds/pinkchubbiebunnie
Summary: He came banging on your door at the end of the world - not knowing that it was the end of the world. And before you knew it, you got so wrapped up in each other, that all the darkness and decay didn’t seem to matter. Glenn x Reader. Smut. Pre-Season One.(Cross-posted on Tumblr.)





	State of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn is my favourite sweet baby and I will always write self indulgent fics (including smut) about him
> 
> -Tanisha<3

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Hello, hello, is anyone there?"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Help me! Help me, please!" Bang, bang. "God, please someone open the door!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Please! Is there anyone here? There's some psycho chasing me!"

You walked as quickly as you could to the front door, grabbing the nearest shotgun your hands could reach. Your fingers were sweaty, shaky, but fighting hard to be precise as you unlocked three, then four locks and a deadbolt to get the door open.

When it flung inward and you stepped into the doorway, your eyes were greeted with an average height, trembling Asian man - probably early to mid twenties, extremely pale, clammy, and profusely sweating, from being frightened. Your eyes went down your driveway and to the street, spotting the 'psycho' to which he was referring; a fat, bloody, well-fed walker on the chase.

It was someone that if you had looked for a moment longer in a better frame of mind, you would have recognized as your neighbour, Greg; a grumpy old asshole who lived down the street a way and liked to insist he knew everything and often imposed that he help you if you were having car troubles, always staring at your ass for too long and inviting himself in through your door for beer. Although thanks to your father's ideals about little girls and shotguns, he never did get too far. It was ironic that he would be the one to shuffle up to your front door now.

It certainly wasn't something that was easy to get used to, but from violent video games to the first few tentative weeks of the outbreak, seeing these freaks lurking around your city, it was getting much easier to dissociate from. You didn't hesitate before you cocked your shotgun and raised it to aim.

The dark-haired main who had called for help was smart, and flinched, stumbling to get out of the way.

"Woah, I'll leave, please don't shoot me!" He sputtered in his panic, raising his hands in surrender, dropping the bag he was clutching on the ground.

You didn't speak a word to him yet, but focused instead on shooting the dead. You aimed, waited a calculated moment until the 'man' was stumbling just to your car, and shot him clear in the head. Pieces of skull, blood, and brain crumbled everywhere as it fell to the ground, actually dead now. You would have to take care of the remains later.

"What's in the bag?" You asked, lowering your gun and motioning to the bright red, square, crumbled mess on the front step by your feet.

He seemed shocked that you were speaking to him. He looked at you with a gaped jaw, then down at the bag.

"I - uh - pizza. Two large meat lover's with green peppers. Probably squished now." He replied quickly.

"Cool." You nodded, your face still expressionless in dissociation with what you had just done. "Pick it up and get in the house before more of them come. Or people. Someone heard the shot and I don't want anything or anyone nosing around here."

"You just shot that guy." He tried to argue, his tone high pitched with his fear, unmoving, still frozen in shock.

"That wasn't a _guy_." You told me. "I'll have more time to explain that when you come inside."

He was even paler now, looking sick to his stomach, but he bent over to pick up the pizza.

As he stepped in the door, he mumbled a quiet 'thank you', and you knew you had made the right decision.

...

"...zombies? Seriously? Like The Last Of Us? Dawn Of The Dead?" He had calmed down severely since coming in the door and following you into the kitchen. It likely helped that you had put down the shot gun and now were just a girl in snowman pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

You were digging into the pizza, which wasn't damaged past the point of eating, and observing him carefully as you filled him in on exactly what had happened outside of your door. Turns out he had gone to deliver to a house down the street in your quant, suburban neighbourhood, and had found the house freshly destroyed. The husband newly turned and just torn into the guts of his vulnerable wife and kids. A massacre scene. When the guy saw him, he went after his next meal, and Glenn, which you had discovered his name was, had no other choice but to come running, screaming for help. And you were the only person left on the street who hadn't evacuated to 'visit relatives' or didn't just simply ignore his pleas.

He was very shaken up by the news. You were surprised that he hadn't heard the emergency alert, the first truthful broadcast about the disease, on the radio while he was driving.

"You didn't hear the broadcasts?" You inquired, taking another bite of your slice.

"No, I listen to CDs while I drive. I never have the radio on." He shook his head, seeming deep in thought. He tugged at the bottom of his pizza boy tee shirt nervously, his whole body jittering. "So... what do we do? Is there gonna be like... a rampage? When can we go outside again?"

Looking at him, he didn't really seem weak, but... feeble. Scared. The world was a tortured place now, growing more so by the minute, and he was going to be one of the people who was fucked up by it all. Your protective instinct fired off inside you and knew that you were making the conscious choice to stand over him as his protector. You put the pizza slice down inside the box. 

"It's all gonna be fine. We just have to wait it out for a few days." You told him, giving him a reassuring pat on the knee.

"And then what?" He seemed dubious of you, completely unsure and spooked by everything.

"And then the military comes in. They just sent out the first emergency alert, people will get scared, try to leave their homes. That means more people on the streets, more people being infected. So then the military and police will come in to direct traffic and have a more 'organized' evacuation." You had read all the books; watched all the zombie movies; played every video game that had something drooling blood on the cover. You knew what this was all about, and you had known since you heard the story of the man biting off another man's face from 'being on drugs' in Florida a few weeks previous.

"Then we get evacuated?" He connected the dots, sure this was the next step.

"No. Because it's only going to be chaos out there. There's nowhere to go. The streets are going to be flooded with people, it'll be like a... feeding frenzy. And you can never rule out extermination." You had been going over all of this in your head for weeks, analyzing, planning, watching and waiting to see what to do next.

"Extermination?" There was a unique tremble in Glenn's voice that made the word sound particularly menacing.

"Military are given orders to round up large groups of civilians and drive them toward 'refugee camps'. But in reality it's just an act to get rid of as many people as possible to stop the spread of the disease." You said the words quietly, not wanting to scare Glenn more.

"Woah... that's heavy. So we just... stay here?" He looked around the room, noticing the precautions you had taken to ensure your early survival.

Some boards on the windows, all with dark curtains, sheets even, strung up to keep out the light, maps and books and notebooks strewn all over the coffee table in the living room. And there was the things Glenn couldn't see; you had filled the bathtub with water in sight of the inevitability of the water being shut off, and had sealed every exit in the house permanently save for the front door. You also had a basement full of supplies that you had been saving up for weeks, just in case, and glad you did.

"Yeah, we just stay and wait it out."

"Huh."

“But I can tell you won’t be too awful of a companion. You come with free pizza.”

Even with the world weighing on his mind, he couldn’t help but laugh at this.

...

The sound of liquid pouring into an empty glass was loud in the room as you poured Glenn his third refill of the evening. You were both a giggling mess as he finished telling you the story of how he lost his virginity.

"So then my pants are still around my ankles and I have _no clue _what to do with the condom, so I just took it off and threw it out the window." He chuckled even more as he told you, face turning red from laughter and embarrassment.

"You threw it out the window? You didn't even think to put it in the trash?" You giggled, biting your lip to keep from snorting.

"I panicked. I was scared that her parents would come home and find it. And I didn't even tie it either so my cum probably went everywhere." He sipped his wine after he said this, and you slapped him lightly on the arm, scolding him.

"You're disgusting!"

It was easy to be so light with him, to kid around like nothing was going on. Glenn made it seem like world wasn't ending.

"Well come on, now that I told you my story, you have to tell me yours." He urged you on, feeling bold with the alcohol running through his veins.

"Oh, I _have _to tell you, do I?" You poked at his words brazenly, clearly drunk as well. Nonetheless, you complied. You weren't going to turn sour on the first bit of company you had entertained in days. "I'm going to tell you the same thing a lot of other women would. I was a teenage girl, and I was stupid. I laid there, in the back of a smelly old Sedan, while some basketball player who didn't know what he was doing with his hands or his dick stuck it in me and had the time of his life. It was the night after my Junior prom, and the thing I enjoyed most about that whole night was that after he ditched me, a couple of my girlfriends took me out to get Mexican food while we were still in our prom dresses. It was nothing special, and actually, it really sucked." You bitched, the whole time watching as Glenn grew more uncomfortable.

You finished quickly and took a breath, and then a heavy gulp of your drink. You decided to make an effort to lighten the mood after having so quickly dampened it.

"But if we're being quite frank, I'd pay to have him back right now. This whole apocalypse thing does get on the lonely side." You weren't sure how those words got formed from your mouth, but when you heard them, they sounded very flirtatious. The alcohol was showing you for what you really were: horny.

"Well, I'm here." Glenn chuckled loudly, making an exaggerated motion toward himself. "It's not like you have many other options with the impending end of the world, and all." The wine was making him _very _bold.

But he did speak the truth. And he was cute. That was something you had observed the longer you looked at him. He had a naturally beautiful face, nicely cut hair, and his body didn't appear to be anything to complain about. You were really weighing your options as you felt a stirring feeling between your legs.

He saw you staring him down with a lustful gaze and bit his lip, waiting for you to do something, say something. There was a gravity that pulled you toward him. He felt it too. Next thing you knew, you were kissing him. Your chest pushed flush up against his, your knees clumsily poked between his legs and your hands seeking some stability on his arms - which were leaned back against the carpet, trying to support his own weight in this relaxed position.

You slipped your tongue into his mouth. You were hungry - craving the affection, the physical contact that he had to give you. You could feel the heat radiating off his face. What was a simple blush to show embarrassment now ignited something inside you, reminded you that _yes, _you were pressed up against a warm body. That not everything in this world was turning cold.

You urged to get closer to him. You stumbled, hooking your legs over him on either side of his lap. He moaned into your mouth a sudden, surprised groan that he obviously didn't mean to let out. You giggled, finally pulling away from him for a breath.

His boyish hair had fallen down into his eyes and you couldn't resist the urge to reach up and comb away the strands gently with your fingers. You felt an oddly satisfying tingle in your fingertips where they met with his skin.

"So, um... are we really gonna do this?" He sounded uncertain in the question, shy and bashful once again.

He was absolutely adorable and you found that quality to be irresistible. You had a hard time not just tearing his clothes off him before properly answering first.

"What - are you asking if I want you to fuck me right now? Are you asking if I just want to sit on your goddamn adorable face? If I want nothing more than to feel your hot cock pulsing inside me?" There was a visible reaction in him at your words. A harsh bob of his Adam's apple and his pupils blowing out with lust. He was shining with sweat in the low lighting and you liked the look of it. "Because the answer is yes." You whispered the last part, letting the sound rumble low through your vocal chords for him to feel your sheer need.

Apparently that was all it took for him. He was lying back on the carpet, around your mess of survival journals and topical maps, shifting until he found himself comfortable with you seated in his lap. He rubbed his arms up your back, with gentle and forgiving, but forceful, and pulled you down onto him, back to his waiting mouth. This time he thrust his tongue into your mouth, eating up the tiny gasps coming from your mouth as you gently rocked on his clothed bulge.

You were acting purely on instinct. Letting your body go, letting your muscles move and take what they needed. Your hand found his pants button easily, recklessly ripping at the material, trying to get it undone. He flinched wildly under the touches, sensitive yet wanting.

"Hey, hey take it easy. Let me help you." He insisted gently, reaching down and undoing his pants for himself.

"Sorry. I can't help it - I just want your cock." You excused, the dirty words falling from your lips so smoothly.

It was free and before your eyes within seconds. A very nice one, at that. One of the biggest you had ever seen. If not, _the biggest_. Not what you’d expect from his shy giggles and cheeks you just wanted to pinch. Uncircumcised, hard and pulsing, with an angry red head, and a gorging purple vein running down the underside that was begging to be traced by your tongue. You could hardly wait to have his cock inside you.

You gave the palm of your hand a sloppy lick and grabbed his cock, giving it a few messy jerks. His hips seized up into your touch, needy for all you had to give him. But this was just preparation. After a few seconds, in which he became breathy and even started to let out a whining moan, you pulled your hand away.

He groaned in disappointment. His eyes followed your hands to the string of your pajama shorts, which you untied with great speed and shucked off with your tiny underwear. Being too hot and feeling all the fabric itching on your skin, you pulled your thin tank top over your head as well, throwing it off to the side somewhere.

“Fuck, I’m so turned on right now. I can’t wait to have your cock inside me,” the heat was creeping up in your body, loosening the hold on your throat and letting whatever words out that pleased to be.

Glenn’s eyes lit up, and before you knew it, you were on your back on the floor.

Your dirty words, the sight of your gorgeous body, lightly gleaming with sweat; just the way you looked at him, like you truly wanted him. It was all enough to brew up a strength in him that he didn’t even know he had. It made him want to dominate, to pin you down and show you everything he was worth.

Which was exactly what he was going to do.

“You want me to fucking pound you, baby? You want me to fuck you with my big, fat cock?” There was a breathy edge to his voice that showed you just how much he really wanted those things. And just his words alone, the way ‘fuck’ sounded coming from his voice sent shocks shooting through your pussy, made you clench around nothing. You were drowned if you weren’t already wet before.

“Yes, fuck yes, Glenn, please,” you begged, reaching up to grip onto the cotton of his shirt.

Without thinking – thinking about the consequences of going without protection, without thinking ahead to the future, without thinking about the outside world – and going on raw feeling alone, Glenn took his dick in his hand and pushed it into your soaked, swollen, wanting cunt.

Your mouth gaped, gasping for breath and then in a loud wail of a moan when he was fully inside you. He was splitting you open, burning and shocking and curling that knot in your stomach already. You wrapped your legs around his thighs, desperate to hang on, losing yourself to the abyss too soon.

The hot clamp of your pussy around him made him shudder. He groaned deep in his chest, quiet, and stutters his hips forward. This quickly built into a rhythm. The beast inside him was awakened, and it showed no mercy toward you. He took your hips in a death grip, holding you down tight and giving you no room to lift your hips up after his; all you could was lay there with a death grip on his shirt, mouth wide open and letting out wails of your ecstasy.

He pounded you just as he had promised. His cock pushing into you and retreating again like a heavy hammer, slamming into your g-spot and sending shocks up through your pelvis and down through your legs. Sweat gathered on his brow, making his hair clump up and his skin shine so beautifully.

You felt a weight pool in the pit of your stomach.

“I’m gonna cum,” you warned in a pitchy whine.

“Do it. Fucking cum for me,” he grunted back. He straightened up, sitting higher on his knees and hammering into you quicker, harder somehow.

That was it. With a sloppy slur of what could have been his name, all the tension in your body released. Your back arched up and your neck curved, pushing your head into the floor; you gripped onto him ever tighter, likely leaving nail marks on him, even through his shirt. You felt high and floating, and almost felt a slickness coating the inside of your thighs – more than the usual. But that was easy to ignore in favour of paying attention to Glenn. He grunted in deep, heaving sounds and thrusted into you a few more times before he came.

Your body jumped at the feeling of his hot, thick cum inside you.

He soon collapsed down on top of you, took spent to hold himself up, and lightly kissed along your neck and jaw as your bodies fused together with the sweat and other bodily fluids.

“You’re so hot, so perfect,” he muttered, mindless, almost to himself. “I never would have pegged you for a squirter.”

...

It took you a long time to get off the floor. It wasn’t too cold and you both felt nice, especially with you curled up beside him, your head on his chest and his arm protectively around you.

“Do you think the world’s ever gonna be okay?” He pondered quietly, not looking at you.

“Maybe the world will just have to change its definition of ‘okay’.”


End file.
